


He'll do.

by Loethlin



Series: A fan walks into a meta cafe... [4]
Category: Forgotten Realms, Mass Effect
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Kink Meme, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two assassins meet at the bar... Response to crossover drabble prompt on Mass Effect Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll do.

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who prompted me to write about Urdnot Tarrasque Riders.

“Two pairs. Pay up.”

“How about I'll just buy us another round.”

“Works for me.”

Artemis watched the other assassin rise and walk towards the bar. Faint buzzing of his cybernetics was still disconcerting. He twirled a strand of his hair between his fingers. 

His pondering was interrupted by Kai Leng's return, with drinks! His was glowing blue. It also had a twist of lemon and a frilly umbrella.

“It's just Gin & Tonic,” said Kai Leng, looking down demurely. “The umbrella is from me.”

Artemis regarded the man. Was he blushing?

Today, he'll do.


End file.
